Beerus vs Mokuba- a fight to save Téa Gardner and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba battles Beerus for kidnapping and hurting Téa Gardner. who will win? Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Mokuba is 18 and Téa Gardner is 21. There is a lemon near the end of this fanfiction . If you hate lemons, don't read the endinf. Don't read this if under the age of 18. contains Mokuba x Téa Gardner and one sided yugi x Téa Gardner


Beerus was not doing much destruction these days. Beerus then thought " I will just kidnap someone and force someone in a battle of death!". Beerus then traveled to the yugioh universe and kidnapped Téa Gardner . Beerus then spoke to Mokuba and said " if you want to save her, You will fight me in my universe!". Mokuba said " you will pay!". Then Beerus and Téa Gardner went to Beerus's universe. A portal to Beerus's universe was open. Mokuba jump in the portal to go fight Beerus in the new universe.

When Mokuba got to the new universe to find Téa Gardner tied up in a rope by Beerus. Mokuba yelled at Beerus saying "you will pay for this!". Beerus said " let's our battle to the death begin. we fight until someone dies or someone quits.". Goku, vegeta and whis was going to watch this fight. Téa Gardner yelled " You are cruel, Beerus! you are a psychopath to do this fight! Mokuba just save yourself!". Mokuba said " my heart will not let me.".Beerus got mad and punched Téa Gardner hard enough to knocking her out. " Beerus got really mad. she did not deserve it." vegeta said. Mokuba screamed at Beerus "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! GET READY TO LOSE BEERUS! NO ONE HURT MY FRIENDS WITHOUT BEING PUNISHED!". Mokuba's scream was at least 1000000000000 louder and angerier than vegeta's yell when Beerus hurted Bulma. vegeta and goku was thinking " this kid will get rekt!". Beerus said " prepare to die, Mokuba! After I kill you, I will kill Téa Gardner!". This multiplied Mokuba's anger by at least 2 trillion. Beerus and Mokuba started their fight. Beerus made a big blast about the size of 45 earths and threw it at Mokuba. Mokuba knew the only way he can win this fight is to think about Téa Gardner . Mokuba saw the blast and destoryed it with one punch. Beerus yelled " No way! You are just a human. I am a God of Destruction ! This should not be happening!". Mokuba said " you are no God, you are a big psychopath monster!". Beerus knew his blasts would not work. Beerus then try to punch Mokuba very hard . Mokuba was dodging every hit Beerus was trying . Beerus was thinking " no way! This can't be happening!". Beerus try to hit Mokuba again . Mokuba dodge it again and then did 25 quick kicks to Beerus's balls and dick! Beerus screamed in pain saying " you will pay for this for this pain! prepare to die Mokuba!". Beerus try to do a high jump kick . Mokuba dodged it and then did 80 more quick kicks to Beerus's balls and dick. Then Mokuba punched Beerus hard in the stomatch . It caused Beerus to have a big hole in his stomatch and Beerus was bleeding. " you should quit now. You can't win! There is no reason to continue this fight!" Mokuba said. " No! I will kill you and your girlfriend !" Beerus screamed. Vegeta, Goku and Whis was shocked to see Beerus losing. Beerus thought " I will make a super big blast to kill Mokuba and Téa Gardner !". Beerus started to make the blast however, Mokuba came and kick him in the face hard and then did 115 hard quick kicks to Beerus's balls and dick! Beerus could not take it anymore . He failed down and said " I can't fight anymore. I got nothing to win! I have to quit . You win!". This shocked Vegeta, Goku and Whis.

Mokuba untied Téa Gardner from the rope. When she was untied, she waked up and she said " You won! your alive !" with her crying a river. Mokuba checked her face and she had no marks on her face. Mokuba crying a river said "Téa Gardner , I am glad you are safe. Beerus knocked you out! He threaten to kill you after he would kill me. I could not let that happen. The reason why I won was I was thinking about you the whole time in my fight. I love you , Téa Gardner !". Téa Gardner said " I love you too , Mokuba!"with tears. Mokuba and Téa Gardner went through the portal to go home. Mokuba smashed the portal so nothing could ever happen like that again when they got home. Whis used his power of his staff to heal Beerus.

Mokuba and Téa Gardner is now at the kaiba and Mokuba's home. Mokuba asked Téa Gardner " what do you want to do now, Téa Gardner ?". Téa Gardner said " If you want to, we can have private time in your room with my sexy hero , Mokuba." in a horny way. Mokuba shaked his head yes and his hormones was going crazy. Him and Téa Gardner went to Mokuba's room and locked all of Mokuba's doors. Mokuba and Téa Gardner took all their clothes off and then they had sex on Mokuba's bed. Mokuba and Téa Gardner was both moaning. Téa Gardner was saying " oh yeah yes! Mokuba , you are a very sexy man, sexy hero and sexy boyfriend." while moaning. Mokuba said " you are a very sexy girlfriend, Téa Gardner! I am blessed to have you. This sex feels so good. " while moaning. They both said "I love you!" to each other. Their sex session lasted for 4 and half hours. They did not know yugi was there having duel with kaiba in the home. Yugi heard the moaning and said to himself " No! The women I love is having sex with Mokuba!". Yugi surrundered the duel and ran home heartbroken.


End file.
